87 mistakes so far
by Seida
Summary: So yeah, this thing with Malfoy was a mistake, 87 mistakes so far. Hermione POV on what happens with Draco at Ron and Pansy's wedding. Post War – Oneshot.


Hi! I know I should be updating my other fic, but this is just a oneshot that would not leave my head. I know it needs a bit of editing, I'm sorry I wrote this at 3am after getting home from a wedding, so bear with me.

Do read and review

As you know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p>HR POV<p>

I'm sitting here constantly asking myself what the hell I was doing here. Cause lets face it, you're not suppose to go to your ex boyfriend's wedding; I don't care how much the relationship between you two 'is way pass' the romantic type, it's just, I don't know, wrong in so many levels.

And yeah, everybody is really happy and giddy about Ron getting married, and its not that I'm not, I am, really, it's just that, I just wish I've gotten married first.

Why? ... well its purely logical. You see Harry's been married for, ohhh I don't know.. 5 years!. And Ron, well not only is he getting married, he's getting married in this soap opera kind of way, that leaves nothing promising or original to any way that anyone else could be get married… he's marring no other than the Slytherin princess, Pansy Parkinson, top that! So obviously the world thinks of me as this lonely creature that's once again been beaten to pieces.

So here I am, stuck on third row, on the brides side (since Ron's family has not only occupied their side but half of Pansy's side too), with dozens of reporters on my back waiting for me to split, have a nervous breakdown, or interrupt the wedding with a scandal, all this after morbidly asking me "what does it feel to see the love of your life marring the enemy?". "miss Granger, don't you think 27 is a bit too old to be single?"

Nice. Only years of self control empowered me not to hex that reporter.

And yeah, I know everybody thinks I have a long face because I'm still in love with Ron or something like that, and, well, that kind of makes me feel worse, because I'm not. I'm just, well, feeling a bit overemotional, this meanly caused by a bunch of things that have been happening to me in the last 5 to 6 months.

I look at Ron and Pansy and they certainly do look happy, that's good, it's good they're happy, that's good. I'm happy they are happy.

"is this sit taken?"

"urghh" there goes the happiness.

"That's so unbecoming Granger"

I look at my right side and I see Malfoy sitting besides me, grinning as usual.

"but you wouldn't have cared anyways if the sit was taken, now would you Malfoy?" I say to him with a bored look and then turn once more to Ron and Pansy. My heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"hello to you too Granger, I see you haven't changed a single bit, still the unmannered mugleborn" his tone is not as it was at school though, it's a mix of mock, sensuality and flirt, so obviously I cant control my self and turn to look at him.

"Great dress by the way" he says liking his bottom lip and looking at my chest.

"oh get your head out of the gutter Malfoy" I know I'm as red as a tomato, I can feel it, so I stop looking at him and turn to Pansy and Ron, they were now on their vows.

From the corner of my eye I can see Malfoy moving on his sit, inching closer to me. Suddenly i can feel his breath on my neck.

"You do smell nice Granger; do you mind if I have a taste?"

He hadn't even finished the sentence and I was already jumping from my sit. At this everybody in the room turns and looks at me, a couple of gasps and whispers could be heard, and all the flashes clicking from the back.

"is there a problem miss Granger?" says the priest to me. Bloody hell, is he also expecting me to blow up?

I see Ron's face, his eyes huge, pleading me not to do anything stupid.

"uhmm no, I'm not.. uhmm.. I'm sorry.. it's just that.. well" I can hear Malfoy chuckling next to me, and it takes all my strength not to turn and smack him on the head. "sorry.. I just think I saw a bee, that's all.. do continue.. I'm sorry". I sit down once more, moving as far as my sit could let me from Malfoy.

"A bee Granger... very original" once again inching closer to me.

"I swear to god Malfoy that if you move one inch closer I will hex you to oblivion."

"tks tks tks Granger, Granger... if I were you I would do something about that temper; I mean, it could be some unresolved sex tension towards your victim"

"The only unresolved thing I have with you is your death. So if you're not in the mood to die, do stay put" all this I say looking straight to Ron and Pansy.

"So why didn't you return my letters." By now I once again could feel his breath on my neck.

"you're delusional Malfoy, you never sent me any letters" I inch a bit further from Malfoy, bending on the waist to my left side.

"That is true. I meant to, you know? " He placed his left arm on the back of my chair, and again I could hear the flashes of cameras on the back.

"Malfoy would you cut it out, you're driving too much attention" I hiss at him. I didn't really calculate the fact that he was just inches away from me, so when I turn my face to him our noses where almost touching.

He looked at me pleased, I small smirk on his lips. That smirk, urghhh. I was just a couple of seconds away from punching him.

Nervously I turn once more to the bride and groom, inching a bit further, if possible, from Malfoy. He chuckled and with the hand that was behind me he grabbed my arm and pulled me flushed to his side.

"You know Granger. This is getting annoying, us I mean."

"Malfoy, there is no us."

"Oh right, right. What about all the incredible sex we've had?"

"That was a mistake."

"oh right, right. 87 mistakes so far, 5 months by now."

Although Malfoy was talking very low, so much that I could barely understand what he was saying, people were getting annoyed and kept looking back. And I, understanding the fact that Malfoy was not going to stop, decided the best thing to do was to flee, bugger all reporters.

The moment I stood I heard all flashing going off once again. Without looking at Malfoy I turn to my left, excusing myself to the old lady sitting to my left, and proceed to leave the old building as quietly as possible. Again murmurs and gasps where heard.

Looking straight to the door, my purse under my arm and a steady quick pace I could see the flashes following me every step I took.

And then I heard the distant sound of Malfoy's voice with an "excuse me" and the voice of the old lady next to me "oh of course young man".

So obviously I doubled my pace.

I finally reach the steps that would take me to the gardens located next to the old building.

How could I been so stupid? I mean, I shouldn't have come to this damn wedding. Obviously it was a mistake, I knew Malfoy was going to be here, and I knew he was not going to let it slide that easily.

I turn left and reach a small clearing. I turn around to see if I was followed, and obviously Malfoy was only a couple of feet away.

"Don't even think about running Granger!" His face flushed from all the running. He took out his wand from his pocket and did a quick silencing spell. I could only guess there was going to be some shouting, and if I remember correctly he is not very fond of reporters. Talking about reporters I could see them trying to hide behind some bushes.

"I was not going to run" crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course you weren't. And what was that you just did I couple of seconds ago?"

"You were interrupting the wedding! And since you were not going to stop, I decided I was not going to ruin the wedding by punching you!"

"Right, of course. The same way you ran the last time from my house!"

"I did not run! You obviously didn't want me there! You had a guest! Silly me to visit unannounced."

"She was not a guest!"

"Yes, of course. So she was only dropping by to say hi. Do you think me stupid Malfoy!"

"Are you jealous, is that what this is? A jealousy fit."

"Are you mad? Of course not! Why would I be jealous of that twig! And besides there is nothing to be jealous about"

"That's what I've been trying to explain!"

"since there is nothing going on between us!" by now I didn't even know where I left my purse. My hands were moving all by themselves, as if helping me enunciate every word I was saying.

"are you crazy! Nothing going on between us? You are mad! Can you bloody explain to me what has been happening for the last 5 months? since I seem to got the wrong impression!" he was walking towards me now.

"I don't know, ok. Just… I don't know! You said it yourself the other day! We were just having fun"

"I said that 4 months ago! Gods Granger! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the trio!" his hand going to his hair, ruffling it. A nasty habit I've learned he does when his utterly annoyed. He was now only three feet away from me, stopping, I think, to give us venting space.

I decided not to comment on that. That was in fact correct. It was four months ago. Same day we decided to keep things on the low. No need to feed more gossip to the media, right?

I took a big breath, trying to calm myself.

"Look, Draco, you are making a scene. There are reporters all over the place, can we just forget about this today and talk tomorrow or something? I'm not really in the mood" all in a calm tone.

"I will not fucking leave this for tomorrow! We are discussing this now! Tomorrow you'll do what you've been doing for the past two weeks and disappear on me! You didn't even show to work!" His face was even redder than before. Honestly I was beginning to think he was having a heart attack or something.

"Malfoy calm down"

"I will not calm down! You are one stubborn witch and I've had enough. Enough of you saying there's nothing going on between us, enough of you lying to yourself, enough of your fucking secrecy!"

"My secrecy? We both decided to keep it on the low!"

"no! you decided! You! Not me! You! Merlin I can't even take you to a fucking restaurant! No wonder women still think I'm single!"

"Malfoy I"

"no! you shut up and I will do all the talking! I'm tired of you deciding what's best for this relationship. You are mine, is that clear! I don't want any fucking man believing he can ask you out"

"Where did that come from? ! That was only one time Malfoy and I said no and"

"I don't fucking care! He should have known you were taken! You are with me! Mine! That's what happens when you keep a relationship a secret! People think you are single! Reporters shouldn't have thought you were going to be nervous because fucking Weasly was getting married! They should have known you were with me!"

"I just"

"I don't fucking care! Do you think it was easy for me to read every day for 5 days how reporters speculated on why you took a leave of absence from work only a couple of days before the Weasly wedding?" his finger pointing at me.

"Look Draco just calm"

"I will not calm down" his finger pointing at himself "All this because you saw Rebecca at my house? ! Get over it! I had a life before you, I slept with women before you! You cannot go running every time a bit of competition appears!"

"I was not running!" by now I was the one getting pissed.

"And what, pray tell, were you doing Granger?" he advanced toward me once more, him towering over me.

"I was protecting myself!"

"From what? From Me!"

"YES YOU! From you! I don't know what the hell is going on between us. I don't know what to answer when people ask me if I'm single or what to tell Harry when he asks what I did last night"

"You tell him you were with me!"

"Draco, is that what you want? For me to tell everybody that we are together? For the world to find out? You are Draco Malfoy, business tycoon, all media is going to turn over this. Do you really want the world to find out we are seeing each other?"

"Ohh I get it. You just don't want this? Is that were you're saying? You don't want to be with me?"

One could barely hear the hint of nervousness and sadness in Malfoy's last sentence, but i could. I have come to know him so well, to know every part of him, to understand every emotion, every reaction.

And that's why I couldn't contain myself. I had promise myself I would never let him see how I have fallen for him, but I couldn't contain myself. He was there, looking at me, like a child and I just couldn't.

"I want to be with you Draco. I want to be with you so much. I don't care if the world finds out." my hand on his left cheek, my voice only a whisper "I'm in love with you".

I didn't even register the fact that I had said the words and he was already kissing me. His hands on both sides of my face. Then one hand moving to my waist to bring me closer and the other in the back of my head.

His kiss was desperate, demanding. At first it caught me by surprise and I was not responding, seconds later my body had gone on autopilot and my hands were grasping his suit.

We parted. I liking my lips and he, his eyes still closed, taking a large breath. Our foreheads touching.

"Draco I'm sorry I"

"Please don't take it back. Hermione can't you see that I feel the same?" His eyes opening and looking straightly to mine.

"I have known for over 2 months now how I feel. I just didn't know what to do. This has never happened before. And when I saw you leave my house the day Rebecca"

"You don't have to explain" Casting my eyes down.

His hands went to my face, making me look up to him.

"No, let me explain, ok?"

I nodded.

"Rebecca went to my house, and obviously, by the way she was dressed you could tell her intensions. I told her she needed to leave the moment I saw her. I swear to Merlin I did. And then you walked in, and I knew, I knew you would not believe me. And you just left, without saying a word, you just left. I appareated straight to your flat, and you were not there. I didn't know what to do, obviously I couldn't got to Potters since the relationship was a secret. What was I going to tell Potter? I went to your work on Monday and they told me you have taken a leave. I just didn't know what to do, I was mad at you, so mad. To the world I had no right to be asking of your whereabouts" when he said this his jaw clenched.

"You had disappeared without a word. I couldn't look for you. It got me mad, so I decided I wasn't even going to look for you, I just. I" he was rambling "And then the papers started to print stories on how you were Ron's golden couple and how you are in love with him"

"You know that's not true, I"

"It's ok, I know, I knew then too. Is just that it was driving me crazy! You were mine, you are mine" Once again grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him.

"And when I saw you here today, I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't have the strength to through this again" His face now burring on my neck.

"Gods. Don't do this ever again Granger. Ever."

"I won't" hugging him with all my strength.

"I love you so much Hermione. Gods I love you."

I heard a couple of click of cameras and flashed going off and the distant sound of reporters asking questions and did the only thing I could think of: buried my head in Draco's shoulder and smiled replaying his confession in my head over and over.

* * *

><p>Seida<p>

Please Review!


End file.
